goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat is a 90-minute GoAnimate Halloween Special by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It aired on Orange Otter Network on October 31st, 2014. Plot Sophie the Otter and her cousins celebrate Hoohaw Halloween by going out to GoCity with Quintion Carroll-White (WilliamWill2343) to trick or treat at various houses. Along the way, they meet up with known friends. Once enough people and candy have been collected, they explore a cornfield, a ghost train, a graveyard, a pumpkin patch, a spooky abandoned amusement park, and a haunted house. When they reach the ballroom in the house, they interrupt a dance party hosted by Andy Panda and the guests being the villains, who were dancing to The Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. This puts the heroes and the villains to a showdown. The heroes manage to reach victory and suddenly realize that a secret door has appeared. When they enter it, they see piles of candy and other treats packed around it. This leads to them swimming in it and even eating it. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Penny, Shauna, and Dora *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Pedro, and Pablo *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo *Brian as Samuel and Warren Cook *Paul as Igor the Mii, John, Blue Mario, and Alex Kimble *Eric as Andy Panda, Robbie, and Optimus500050 *Kidaroo as Nutty, SanicGee, Barney, and Swiper *Kate as Joey King *Young Guy as James the Animator, Edro, Mitch, PaperPizza, and SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY *Ivy as Caillou *Kendra as Tyrone *Princess as Zara and Jamie *Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur, Alice, and ShimmeringNight *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 and Harry Partridge *Diesel as Diesel Clark Transcript see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents" see the title of the special and then we zoom into PB&J's houseboat see Sophie, dressed as Party Popple dressing her cousins in their halloween costumes Sophie: "How do you look?" Peanut: "Sophie, I look..." (His sunglasses flash the word "WILD") "WILD!!!" Jelly: "I look quite pretty! Although I am not into girlish things, this outfit actually rocks! Not to mention my little bunny ear accessories!" Baby Butter: (admiring the shoes in her Portia Porcupine costume) "Ooh!" (Giggles as she touches her shoelaces, but Sophie stops her) Sophie: "Don't mess them up, Baby Butter. OK?" (Stands right back up and shows her cousins the pouch attached to her back) "I am ready to P-p-party! I have a pouch sewn on my back, so that way, I can turn around and the people giving candy to us will put it in here!" Jelly: "What about us?" Sophie: "Don't worry, there's no need for treat buckets, y'all. I'll collect the candy for you, and we can share!" Peanut: "That seems fair. Now that we're prepared, how about if we go to GoCity?" Sophie: "Well, hold onto my back!" her pouch inside out and over her feet, changing into her own ball form, and PB&J get on her back "Ready? Here we gooooo!" (Bounces away) PB&J: "Wheeeeeeeeeee!" they reach the streets of GoCity stops on the sidewalk and takes herself out of the pouch. PB&J jump off Baby Butter: "Wowie!" Jelly: "Look! It's Quintion!" appears, dressed up as Iron Man WilliamWill2343: "Oodelay! How are you?" Sophie: "We're doing p-p-perfect! How about you, Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "I am doing good as well! Say, do you want to start trick or treating?" Peanut: "Yeah! You know, it will be..." (His sunglasses flash the word WILD) "WILD!" WilliamWill2343: "Wild indeed, Peanut. Anyway, let's go to the first house before things go wrong!" Sophie: "Before we get going, I shall remind you that there's no need for a treat bag, because my costume already has a pouch so that it can store tons of candy! We can go trick or treating nearly hands-free that way!" WilliamWill2343: "Uh, sounds convenient enough. Come on!" all run to the first house they get there 4 step up to the first door. WilliamWill2343 rings the doorbell. The door opens, revealing Diesel Clark WilliamWill2343, Sophie, and PB&J: (as Sophie shows Diesel her pouch) "Trick or Treat!" Diesel Clark: "Wow! I really adore your 80's-licious costumes, my little otters. And Quintion, you look nice in that Iron Man costume, too! Anyway, would you like Jolly Ranchers, Hershey bars, or 3 Musketeers? One for each of you!" Sophie: "Since I'm not a fan of chocolate, unless it's chocolate milk, I would like Jolly Ranchers, please." Peanut: "I'd like a Hershey bar, please." Baby Butter: "Jolly!" Jelly: "I'd like 3 Musketeers, please. It really gets me dancing!" WilliamWill2343: "As for me, I want a Hershey bar as well, please." Diesel: "OK. Here you go." puts the requested candies into Sophie's pouch WilliamWill2343, PB&J, and Sophie: "Thanks!" Diesel: "You're welcome, have a happy Halloween!" Jelly: "You too, Mr. Clark!" (They run off) see a montage of the five going door to door as some of the parents of GoAnimate characters place various candies into Sophie's pouch in her costume five soon run into Igor, dressed as Cuddles impaled with a chainsaw, and Shauna dressed as Sylveon, who already have treat buckets WilliamWill2343: "Hi Igor!" Sophie: "Oodelay, Shauna! Nice and shocking costume, Igor!" Jelly: "And you look so adorable and beautiful in that Sylveon costume, Shauna!" Igor: "Hey, you guys! This Halloween is gonna rock hard!" Shauna: "Can we join you on this awesome trick or treating journey?" Peanut: "Of course, come with us! It's gonna be so..." (His sunglasses flash the word WILD) "WILD!" Sophie: "Peanut, can you please settle down with the flashing sunglasses?" Peanut: "Sorry, I got too carried away." WilliamWill2343: "Let's go to your friend, John's house!" Igor: "Alright. I heard that his mom is passing out the treats." group scurries off to John's house and to the front door Igor: "Let me ring the doorbell!" Shauna: "Be our guest!" rings the doorbell mother appears Everyone except John's mother: "Trick or treat!" John's Mother: "Those are some excellent costumes! Now, which candy would you like? Snickers, Mystery-Flavor Dum Dums, M&M's, or Gummy Bears?" WilliamWill2343: "Obviously, I'm picking the Gummy Bears, because they inspired a Disney cartoon of a similar name! Can I have them, please?" Sophie: "PB&J and I would like some Mystery-flavor Dum Dums, please." Peanut: "It's for three reasons, John's Mom. Number one, when it's wrapped up, we'll never know what flavor it will be, unless if we unwrap it." Baby Butter: "Yummy!" Jelly: "Butter says that the no. 2 reason is because it's yummy. Number 3, we'll each get a different flavor!" Igor: "Can I have some Snickers, please?" Shauna: "And I want M&M's, please." John's Mother: "OK, let me put them in Sophie's costume pouch. As for you, Igor and Shauna, I'll put what you want in your treat buckets." (Places the candies in the pouch and the treat buckets) Everyone except John's Mother: "Thank you!" John's Mother: "No problem, everyone. Happy Halloween!" Sophie: "You too. Goodbye!" (They run from John's house) "Guys, my pouch is 10% full. Let's keep going!" run off and we see another montage of the gang trick or treating at more houses in which parents of the GoAnimate characters place candies into Sophie's pouch and Igor and Shauna's treat buckets eventually see Samuel and Joey King, who are dressed up as a Minecraft Pig and the current 20th Century Fox logo, who also already have treat buckets Sophie: "Hey Samuel, hey Joey! How are you doing on this fright-filled night?" Samuel: "Well, we're doing great." WilliamWill2343: "I love your costume, Samuel. It looks so accurate to a real Minecraft pig." Sophie: "And you dressed up as the 20th Century Fox logo, Joey? That is so original and creative. Is that costume uncomfortable at all?" Joey: "Nope, it feels just right for me." Peanut: "Let's go to Mr. Stratton's house! We still need more treats!" Sophie: "And we should fill our candies all the way to the top of my pouch!" Samuel: "OK then, Peanut." all run up to the front door of Daren Stratton's house rings the doorbell and Daren Stratton appears Everyone: "Trick or treat!" Daren Stratton: "What a nice surprise there. Joey, you even dressed up as a logo?" Joey: "That's right. Sophie described it as original. I took that as a compliment, Mr. Stratton." Daren: "Anyway, which candy do you want? There are three to choose from, either Crunch, Butterfinger, or Bubble Yum." Sophie: "I'd like a Butterfinger, please. Bart Simpson loves 'em! If he loves 'em, so will I!" Jelly: "Bubble Yum, please. Because, I like bubble gum, but it sure can get quite sticky!" Peanut: "Can I have Crunch, please? I wanna hear how loud that candy crunches!" Baby Butter: "Bubba Yum!" (Translation: "Bubble Yum!") WilliamWill2343: "I'm taking a Butterfinger, please." Igor: "I would like a Crunch bar, please." Shauna: "I want Bubble-Yum, please." Samuel: "May I please have a Butterfinger?" Joey: "And I would like a Crunch bar as well, please." Daren: "OK then. Comin' right up. Miss Sophie, can you please turn around, on the double? Igor, Shauna, Samuel, and Joey, you'll get your candy in your treat buckets now." places Igor, Shauna, Samuel, and Joey's requested candies into each treat bucket while he places the rest into Sophie's pouch Joey: "Thanks a lot, Mr. Stratton." Daren: "You're very welcome, Joey King. Have a safe and fun Halloween!" Samuel: "OK. You two, Mr. Stratton. Bye!" walk off Trivia *The title is based off the Cartoon Network online game Trick or Treat Beat. List of costumes *Sophie the Otter: Party Popple (Popples) *Peanut Otter: A Wild Puffalump (The Wild Puffalumps (1987 Nelvana film)) *Jelly Otter: Patty Rabbit (Maple Town) *Baby Butter Otter: Portia Porcupine (The Get-Along Gang) *WilliamWill2343: Iron Man *Igor: Cuddles impaled by a chainsaw (HTF) *Shauna: Sylveon (Pokémon) *PaperPizza: Iron Spider *Samuel: Minecraft Pig *Joey King: 20th Century Fox logo (logo from 2009-now) Costume designs (W.I.P) *Sophie the Otter (Party Popple): Pink body suit with white belly, tail with pink and white pom-pom at the end, and Party Popple character hood. Complete with a pouch on the back. *Peanut Otter (A Wild Puffalump): Green shirt with red six-point flower pattern (similar to the ones worn by the Puffalumps in The Wild Puffalumps). Yellow-framed sunglasses that flash "WILD". Green sandals. *Jelly Otter (Patty Rabbit): Pink and white dress with frills reaching over shoulders, red circle slightly above bust level and a carrot picture at the hem. Complete with rabbit ear accessories with a pink beaded hair bracelet around one ear along with red shoes. *Baby Butter Otter (Portia Porcupine): White and Blue shirt with a knot that has red stars, blue folded jeans, lighter blue shocks, and black and white sneakers with red laces. Complete with brown pigtail hair extensions with red hairbows. Category:Specials